


Where is all begins

by Nikkinight_Joy



Series: Voltron Fantasy au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a badass princess, Alteans are elves, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is a counselor, Coran questions why he was paired with a bunch of teenagers, Coran's mustache is a god, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Elven Allura (Voltron), Elven Coran (Voltron), Elven Lance (Voltron), Elves are Alteans, Everyone has a secret from their past, Everyone's a mess in their own way, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Halfbreed Keith, Human Shiro (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk and Shay are my cannon OTP, Hunk is the voice of reason here, Hunk just wants to go home, Hunk will be appreciated, If she can fight she will fight, Krolia (Voltron) is a badass mom, Lance doesn't like Lotor the most, Lance has a bad history of love, Lance might be an Elf but he's not Altean, Lotor is an ass for most of this, M/M, Mage Pidge (Voltron), Matt is the meme lord, No one likes Lotor at the beginning, Past Rape/Non-con, Pidge (Voltron) is a sass lord, Pidge wants her family back, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), SECRETS!!!!!!!, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shapeshifter Hunk (Voltron), Shay might be shy but she will mess you up, She does not believe is have others fight her fights, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), everyones a mess, grumpy Keith, magical spirit lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkinight_Joy/pseuds/Nikkinight_Joy
Summary: 10,000 years have passed since the Galra Empire has taken over much of the land. Emperor Zarkon has been ruling for that time so how can a young hot headed marcenary, smart assed archer, loveable shapeshifter, quick witted gremlin of a mage and a human knight with PTSD take him down; well with the each other's help and the help of 5 very magical spirit lions, 1 mustache welding royal advisor and 1 badass princess.(Please bare with me, this is my first fanfic and I want the chapters to be long and very filling, sooooo slow posting)(Also I swear it's going to be better than the summary makes it out to be.)





	1. Everything is Red

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this is my first fanfic and I really want to do a good job on this but I don't know. The chapters are going to be long because I want them to be filled and keep people into it, also because I really love long ass chapter fics. 
> 
> Either way this is going to have some mentions of past acts of sexual abuse and harassment. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! But I will say in the notes when that will come up and if it's in the chapter, so no worries. Either way I'm going to be first starting off with how everyone got their lions and shit and then how they all came together and then the REAL adventure is going to start. 
> 
> I really do hope that you have fun reading this, ALSO sorry if the narrator type thing changes from like only one characters inner thoughts to knowing what everyone is thinking, again sorry about that I'll do my best to keep it to one character's inner thoughts at a time. Thank you. 
> 
> I hope you all like it.

He was tired, the men who were chasing him were relentless and did not stop for a sec when pursuing the young man. He was tired and needed a break, he knew his only chance for them to stop was for them to be taken down. Looking around, he saw a low hanging branch and jumped up, perching himself in the tree waiting for the men to come and catch up. In a moment three men in all black appeared, they were wearing mostly black clothes with a hint of some darker shades of green, blue and purple. Once all three were in sight, he striked. The young man started with the two next to each other to his left. Striking quickly he was able to take them down by using his blade to stab the one closest to the tree in the chest and them immediately taking the blade out of the man’s chest to attack the pursuer next to him. When both men were down, the third man finally figured out what happened and pulled out his own sword to attack the young mercenary. The mercenary is thrown off his feet and on to his back. He is quick to get back up on to his feet by pushing himself back up with his hands. As he gets up the third man his at him again, swinging his blade to try and get a hit in to the young mercenary. But the he is to quick and his able to get dodge the attackers blows before running around a tree to go and stab the third man in the lower back, once he is stunned he brings his blade up the rest of his back to make sure that the job is done, god does he hate it when they come back. The Blade had sent him on a mission to get a man out of a prison, they say that he was the smartest man alive but Keith thinks that they’re just crazy. Either way, it was Keith’s job to cause a distraction so that everyone else could get away because the stupid multi armed weirdo wouldn’t shut up about multiple realities. He eventually was able to get all the galra guard’s attention and lure them after him, he was able to get most of them to tripped over themselves and each other. Keith was trained by the Blade of Marmora since he was a young boy after his village was attacked and his mother, along with all of the other villagers, were presumed dead or captured. 

Keith walked out of the forest into a small quiet town, it was the type of town were if you knew one person you knew them all. Keith lives with his father now, who works as the town’s blacksmith. He’s also one of the people who would make the weapons for the Blade. 

Keith walked into his father’s work place in the back as to not draw attention to him. “Well look who’s finally back. How was your rescue mission? Successful?” A deep southern voice calls from the room next to him. Keith turns around to see his father standing in the doorway that leads to the front of the shop holding a rag while cleaning off his hands. “Oh, hey dad.” Keith says as he turns to go into his room to take off suit and change into something more comfortable. “Yeah it was. We were able to get the man out safe and sound, but he kept screaming about other realities and shit and one of the guards saw us so I had to cause a distraction so that they could get him out.” 

“Are you ok?! How bad did you get hurt?!” Keith’s dad was was now grabbing Keith’s shoulders and checking all over him to make sure that he was fine. “Dad! Dad, I’m fine. I was able to outrun most of the guards. Three stayed on my tail but I got rid of them as well.” As Keith was saying this he was able to see his dad relax. “Ok,” his dad said as he patted Keith’s shoulders. “You get changed out of your bloody uniform, and go out to get some more food.” He turned around and pointed at a pile of clothes on the bed. “I washed your clothes, they’re on the bed. The list that you’ll need is on the counter,” he turns his upper body around the direct Keith’s attention to a piece of paper on a nearby counter, “I suggest you hurry, I think that Mrs. Nealson is about to close up her stand.” With that his father leaves, closing the door to his son’s room behind him. 

A minute later Keith was out the door heading to the marketplace waving to people as they passed by. He walked around to each of the stands before making his way home, but before he could exit the marketplace he hears someone grunt and groan followed by laughter, unfriendly and very unpleasant laughter coming from behind him. He turns around and sees two Galra guards standing over an old woman who was on the floor trying to gather all of her fallen stuff. As the the guards continue to harass the old woman Keith looks around to see that people are just looking on and doing nothing. Just the sight of this makes Keith’s blood boil, he goes over to the crowd of onlookers determined to do something about this. He looks around to see if there is someone he could ask. His eyes eventually land on a man who he sees at his dad’s workplace a lot. “Excuse me, can you hold my stuff?” Keith asks as he approaches the man. The man looks at him a little confused, “Uh, sure Keith.” He says a little unsure. “Thanks, I just something that I need to take care of, it won’t take long.” At that the man takes the food from Keith before following Keith with his gaze as the young man approaches the old lady. 

“Well, well, well. It looks like someone in this poor pathetic town is going to help you after all you old ungrateful hag.” One of the guards says. He looks down at Keith with this shit-eating grin that says he is enjoying himself way to much. His partner laughing even more. Keith can’t stand these guys. 

“HEY! How about you leave her alone!”Keith says standing up, glaring at the guards. The big fat guard stopped laughing while the other one was looking like he did not like what Keith just said. 

“What did you just say to me?” The guard asked with his head tilted and brows furrowed like her was trying to make sense of what he just heard. “I know that I did not just hear you try and tell us what to do.” 

“I said,” Keith was now getting up into the guards space, looking him directly in the eyes, “Leave. Her. Alone.” 

The guards were pissed now; they pulled their blasters out of their holsters aiming them straight at Keith. “I suggest that you get out of here now or else.” The chubby guard said, trying to sound as threatening as possible but it clearly wasn’t working. Keith smirked at the challenge and pulled out his dagger. “Or else what.”

That was it, the guards started blasting at him but to no avail, Keith was easily able to dodge the blast and shield himself with this dagger. Jumping left and right and off the sides of the different stands in the marketplace Keith jumped up and brought his blade down onto one of the blasters cutting it in half. He then kicked the chubby guard down effectively taking him out of the fight. The other guard turned around and continued blasting at Keith. Keith jumped off of the now downed guard and out of the range of the blast. He landed in front of the other guard a little ways away. As the other guard was about to fire another shot at him, Keith threw his dagger into the barrel of the gun and as the guard pulled the trigger the blaster backfired and exploded in his hand. 

Both guards were now down on the ground in pain. The crowd around them looked on in shock and awe as Keith went over to the guard and picked up his dagger putting it back into it shealth. “You’ll-you’ll pay for this!” The chubby guard said as he help his partner up, slinging his arm over his shoulder to help support him and they walked away. Once they were out of sight Keith turned around to help the old lady. “Are you alright ma'am?” Keith said bending down abit to look the old lady over. “Yes, I am. Thank you so much young man.” The old lady said with a smile. “Here, please take this as a token of my appreciation for helping me.” The old lady held out a ruby red stone the glistened with different reds, blues, yellows, greens, and purples. “Oh no I can’t.” Keith said standing up from the old lady, rubbing the back of his next with a slit grin. “It looks really expensive and valuable, I can’t possibly take it from you, really it was nothing-” 

“Don’t be silly, you have shown that you rely greatly on your instincts and are not afraid to rely on them when it comes to battle. You have proven yourself worthy of wielding the power of the red lion.” 

“The power of the red lion? What are you talking about?” Keith asked being very confused about what the old lady was going on about. 

“I mean that the red lion has chosen you as his paladin. He thinks and knows that you have what it takes to wield the power that he has. He wants you.” She was pushing the stone towards Keith, and put it into his hand. 

“What do you mean he wants me to be his paladin? Who’s he? And what’s a paladin?” Keith asked looking down at the old woman. 

“Ah, Keith you’re finally back. Where have you been?” Keith looked up to see that his father was standing right in front of him. He looked around to see that he was in front of his father’s workplace with the old lady standing next to him and the stuff that his father wanted him to get put over his elbow in a bag. Had he been walking with the old lady and not even known it? And when did he get his stuff back from the man? Keith was snapped out of his thoughts when his father cleared his throat clearly waiting for an answer. 

“Oh, um, I was on my way him what I saw that two Galra guards were harassing this lady,” he jeastered over to the old women standing to his left. “I had to do something so I went and helped her get her things. I ended up fighting the two guards, they then went away and I guess I got lost in our conversation.” He looked up at his father waiting for him to yell at him, again, for getting into yet another fight with a Galra soldier. 

“*sigh* Keith, I know that you were just trying to help this old lady our but-” Keith’s father was cut off when the women gasped and started to tell him off. 

“Excuse me young man but I am no old woman! Now please tell me that you have at least told your son the story of Voltron.” She said with a huff. 

Both Keith and his father looked at each other with a confused look on their faces, looking at each other then back at the old lady before Keith’s father finally spoke up. “Um, no I haven’t told him that story in years.” Keith’s father said, still with a confused look on his face. 

“Well that explains why this brave young man doesn’t know what he is. Please I must come in to tell him, he must know right away.” He looked up at his father with a determined look on her face. Keith’s father looks at the lady, “Um, sure, it is getting late so I guess it’s ok.” With that, Keith’s father steps aside to let the old lady and Keith into the workplace. In no time, the old lady has Keith’s father up and making tea and Keith lighting the fireplace so that she can tell him the legend of Voltron in comfort. “Please come sit, sit,” The old lady said as she patted to the seat next to her on their couch in front of the fireplace. “And let me tell you the legend of Voltron.”

“Long ago in this very land, there was many flourishing kingdoms and villages all over. The two most powerful were the Alteans and the Galra. But before you go off thinking that the Galra were only there to cause trouble that’s not true. Back then the leader’s of the Galra and the Alteans were dear friends and great allies for each other. Since they were so powerful they were able to give rise to many other great kingdoms, some of their other close allies were Trigal from a small ring of kingdoms and towns that surrounded Altea, Blaytz from the water kingdom Nalquod and Gyrgan from the earth kingdom Rygnirath. These men and women formed a bond that couldn’t be broken even if they tried. One day while some altean miners were mining in some far off caves to help a destroyed town be rebuilt they found it; a trans-realty crystal. They ran off right away to go tell their king what they found. Soon they got the crystal out of the caves and into Altea for research, soon they found that the crystal held amazing powers of Fire, Water, Earth, Nature, and Air. With the agreement of the other kingdom leaders King Alfor and his top men from all fields to cut the crystal into small stones. When the first stone was complete the workers handed it to their king for inspection, once in his hand it started to glow a bright red and with that a great spiritual lion was summoned with a fiery aura around it. Right after the King knew what he needed to do. Once each stone was complete he got his friends and allies together to see if they would be able to awaken a stone just like he was. Sure enough when each of the four leaders picked up a stone they shown with great shades of blue, green, yellow and purple. After the light subsided the leaders and their men looked on in awe because standing before them were four majestic lion spirits each a different color that corresponded to a stone that a leader was holding. Blaytz was holding a blue stone whose power was that of the ocean, it’s said that he was able control the water around him into a dangerous weapon. Trigal was holding the green stone that held the power of the forest, allowing for her to create and control the vegetation around her. Rygnirath held a yellow stone that allowed him to control the ground below and around him. Finally Emperor Zarkon held a purple stone that gave him the power to control the air around him and it’s even said that the black lion could give him the ability to grow big red wings. With these stones and powers that also got lion spirits that allowed for better control of these new powers. Each one looked different from the other, the red lion was a medium sized lion with a red coat and a small flare of fire to its aura, the blue lion was a larger lion with a blue coat with a watery aura, the green lion was about the same size as the red but with a lovely green coat and it looked like little transparent leaves were falling around her, the yellow lion looked a little bit bigger than the blue with a bright yellow coat; below him it looked like the ground was breaking under his paw but when he lifted it the ground was fine. Finally the black lion was the biggest and greatest of them all, he had a black coat with bits of bright blue above his eyes while his ears were yellow, he also had the great big red wings the same color as the red lion. Around him there were little movement of air flowing around him which only seemed to affect the lion and nothing else. Each also had white on their bellies, on the mossels and on the tips of their tails. The lions were also able to grant their paladins weapons that would go with their element, each weapon is designed to best fit the paladin. With these new powers the leaders were able to stop more and more threats and bring peace to the kingdoms. Soon King Alfor and his wife Queen Thalia would have a little daughter who they named Allura and Emperor Zarkon would fall for an Altean beauty named Honnerva, but that is a story for another day. The leaders thought that everything was fine in the land but little did they know that where they found the crystal the were these dark creatures that would corrupt people with the darkness and turn even the most loving of hearts into dark and wicked people. Sadly when these dark creatures attacked they took Emperor Zarkon and his wife with them, turning them against their friends. King Alfor’s daughter wanted to stand and fight Zarkon with Voltron but King Alfor decided to instead hid the stones and his daughter so that Zarkon would not be able to get his hands on them. After many great battles Zarkon proved to be to much for the other paladins and he killed them all and destroyed their homes and their people. Zarkon has been on the hunt for the black lion and its stone ever since then. It is up to the five paladins to come together and form Voltron and finally end Zarkons rain of terror on this land, bringing peace back to the land.” With that the old lady finally finished her story looking back up at Keith and his father who had fallen asleep halfway through the story. Keith looked at her then at the glowing red stone in his hand. “So, I’m the red paladin of Voltron and I have to find the others so that we can take down Emperor Zarkon?” Keith looked at the lady with an uncertain look on his face, still trying to rap his gead around it all. 

“Well yes, I know that it’s a lot but this land needs you all.” The old lady looked up at Keith, he could see that she had a determined look in her eyes and he knew that she was telling the truth about it all. “Ok well,” Keith said while scratching the back of his neck looking down at the stone in his hand, “How am I supposed to find the other paladins?” 

“Well first the stone will glow a bright red when one is near and the closer you get the brighter it will glow. But I can tell you that one will be here tomorrow and will be very badly injured. You must go with him to find the others.” With that she got up and went over to his father's room to sleep. Keith sat their for a bit still looking at the stone, Who could the other paladins be? Why him? Why was he chosen as the red paladin? And who is going to be hurt tomorrow? It was getting really late and Keith had a lot to do in the morning so he got up and walked over to his room so that he could get some shut eye, tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	2. Blue, Yellow and Green is god's greatest color combo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet my third, fourth and fifth children. Pidge is the first to awaken her lion( she's going to be fucking majestic)  
> Lance and Hunk too cute and Lance's confidence is now over 9,000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I did the paragraph spacing to be smaller because I really like how the looks, also this chapter is fucking lllllloooooonnnnnngggggg. I mean I'm going over Pide, Lance AND Hunk's discovery in one chapter. 
> 
> Also the old lady is going to be popping up about one more time in this part because she is my escape goat for explaining things. Sorry. 
> 
> Either way, ENJOY!

Why did he have to live alone, just why did the world hate him he thought while he looked at the lack of a properly cooked meal in front of him. He wasn’t much of a cook unlike his best friend who could make almost anything that you thought of, it was honestly amazing. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door; he got up and was greeted by big man with dark skin, black hair, big chocolate brown eyes and the biggest heart a person could ever have. 

“Hey Lance. I have come bearing gifts from the family.” He said with a small wave of his left hand because under his right arm was a long looking box. 

“Hey Hunk!” Lance said as he gave a big grin to his friend and invited him inside. Lance rushed over to the nearby coffee table right next to his favorite chair. “I have the money for my family as well. Make sure to tell them thanks for the gift and that they didn’t have too.” He handed the pouch full of some gold coins to Hunk with a sheepish grin on his face as he took the box from Hunk. 

“Well your parents felt that they needed to get you something for your birthday and they knew that you wouldn’t want them to buy anything so they waited for when they could make something, it’s honestly beautiful.” With that Lance opened up the box and pulled out a blue and silver engraved bow. It had engravings of the sea on it with different shadings of blue and silver. 

“Hunk, its-” Lance was cut off by the tears rolling down his face. No how much he wanted to he could close the floodgates and now he was full blown crying at the sight of the bow laying in this hands. He turned the bow over to the other side to reveal that there was a short message on the bow. 

Always look on the bright side of life

Lance teared up even more at this because it was what is mother would always say when ever he or his siblings were feeling down or upset about something. 

“Do you like it?” Lance looked up at his friend, tears still coming out strong.

“Yes Hunk. Yes! I love!” He said as he got up and gave his friend the biggest hug he could manage with the big guy. Hunk hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few more seconds before Lance pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Tell my mama and everyone else that I love it and them to death.” 

“I don’t think that they need me to tell them that because they already know but I still tell them. So you want to go on a walk so that I can tell you what up with them all or should we do it here?” Hunk asked looking around at Lance’s little shack by the water. 

“I think that we should take a walk, it’s really nice out and I need the exercise.” Lance said was he put the new bow and his quiver on his back heading for the door. “You ready.”Lance asked as he turned around to look at his friend. Hunk gave Lance a smile and they head out of the house to start their walk.  
______________________________

Pidge was making her way through the woods to get to the neighboring town. The town was a hub for traders with many weird and unusual stuff. Pidge, being a nature based mage, liked to go their to find some new plants to experiment with and maybe even some Galra tech that she and Hunk could put to good use in his off time. Being the secret daughter of the lord of her town she didn’t really need a paying job so she used her secret abilities to help the people of her town. 

Pidge and her mother didn’t like for her to use her magic openly especially when she was out of town. Pidge knew this rule by heart and followed it with care. So going to this town was no exception to that rule, she was meant to keep a low profile and get in and out as quickly as possible. 

Pidge was walking around in a forest green and gold trimmed slightly tattered cloak with a list in her hands of stuff that she would need for some new potion she need to make for a villager. 

She was almost done when she overheard a stand keeper talking with an old lady. 

“I’m sorry ma’am but I don't think I can help you with this. I mean I don’t even know how this could have happened.” Pidge looked over at the man and she saw that he had a very confused look on his face, looking down at, what Pidge could only guess was a piece of tech, that had a flower grown all over it. How is that even possible.

“But I really need this for my grandson, it’s his birthday soon and he really wants this. Please.” The old lady sounded really distressed and worried. Pidge felt her heart ache at how the lady sounded, she needed to help her; it was the right thing to do. 

“I’m so sorry to over hear your conversation but I think that I might be able to help you with that ma’am.” Pidge said walking over to the stand where the old lady was. 

“Oh thank you young lady, you don’t know how much this means to me. Thank you.” The lady moved aside to let Pidge look at the piece of tech currently encased by the flower. Pidge took a closer look at the strange flower and recognized it as a special species of creeping vine flower. With a wave of her hand and a small spell later Pidge was successfully able to detach the flower for the piece of tech. 

“There you go ma’am, good as new and neither your flower or tech was hurt.” Pidge looked at the women with a proud smile on her face handing her the tech and the flower. 

“Oh thank you young lady, thank you. Her please take this stone as a thank you gift.” The lady reached into her pocket and took out a glowing green stone that stone with small specs of red, blue, green, yellow and purple. 

“Oh, no I can’t take this. It looks way to valuable.” Pidge said with a sheepish smile on her face, the stone was way to beautiful for the old lady to be giving her just because she was able to separate a simple flower for something. But the old lady was stubborn and refused to leave until Pidge took the stone. 

“The Green lion has chosen you as her paladin, you must take the stone.” The little lady said while handing Pidge the stone for the last time. Her paladin? Pidge thought as she looked back down at the glowing stone. Once in her hand the stone glowed for a small bit longer before finally going back to its original color. 

“What do you mean I’m her paladin? Who’s her? And what’s a paladin?” Pidge asked the old lady while they walked to a more quiet and private spot. Once they were out of ear shot the old lady told Pidge the story of Voltron, at first Pidge was sceptical and thought that they old lady was just crazy. But before Pidge could ask the old lady any more questions two Galra guards shouted for her to stop and started coming at them. Pidge as startled and started to run; she was small so she was quite easily able to slip through the small crowd of people in the town. But sadly she was not going to be losing the Galra guards that easily, they chased her into the forest; big mistake she thought as she stopped and turned around the face the two guards. Suddenly vines and roots started to shoot from the ground and enfold the two unsuspecting guards, they looked down in shock before falling over on top their faces. 

She laughed but her excitement was short lived when one of guards uncut himself from the vegetation and started to come at her. Shocked she started to run through the thick forest. Looking back she saw that the guard was right on top of her, while she wasn’t looking she tripped and fell over a root. She turned on to her back only to see the guard standing above her with his sword at his side. 

“I’ve got you now.” The guard said with a devilish smirk on his face. He raised his sword above getting ready to strike the young mage down. Pidge turned her face to the side, face scrunched up and arms up to block her face, waiting for when the guard would end her. Suddenly there was a bright green light coming from her hand; suddenly she heard a roar and looked up in time to see a green lion type animal jump on top of the guard getting him away from the young girl. 

Pidge stood up and look at the green animal, it was a large lion stand in between her and the guard. At first the guard was shocked but that quickly changed to determination and anger as he screamed, charging at the lion sword in hand. The lions eyes glowed yellow and then the lion roared and flicked its tail. Suddenly the guard was engulfed with the forests vegetation. This time the Galra was covered in head to toe in roots and vines. 

The lion turned around and it’s eyes softened looking down at Pidge. The young mage looked up in amazement at the fantastic beast, she had never seen anything like it. What are you? Pidge thought as the green lion came closer and sat in front of her. I’m your lion and you are my paladin. I was awakened when you were in need of my help. 

“Wait. WHAT!” Pidge finally said as she look at the green lion. “ So wait, what that old lady told me was true.” Pidge asked looking the lion right in the eye. Yes. I you needed me and I came. 

“Sooooo, what was that whole thing you did with the guard? Who did you do that?” Pidge asked now directing her attention to the entrapped guard. “Is he going g to be ok?” Yes he will be. His friend should be here soon with back up so they will be able to get him out. Also for what I did, I used my magical ability to save you. My/our powers are that of nature. So we can control the vegetation around us, though we can each control it on our own, when done together we can be even stronger.

“So how does this whole paladin thing work? And what can we do together” Pidge asked while making her way home. Well, a paladin is what we lions call the warriors were bonded to. We chose our paladins based on their personalities, I chose you because you are smart and intellectually. You rely on your brain to get yourself out of problems. As for what we can do together, we can control the vegetation around us, as I stated before, and I can shoot a blue laser out of my mouth when you need it and want it. Really what I can do is up to you and what you want. I have other abilities but those will be revealed in time. The other’s have similar abilities based on their magic. Red is fire, Blue is water/ice, Yellow is ground, and Purple/Black is wind. We each have a place in this land that we are here to protect and our paladins are here to help us not only protect our places but to protect the land as a whole. By now they had reached the edge of the forest, Pidge had been so engaged in what the green lion was saying that she did even realise where they were. Pidge was going to ask how she sent the lion away when another question from before popped in her head. 

She looked up at the lion and asked, “How will I know where and who the other paladins are? This is such a big land that I don’t know where to start.” Pidge looked out across the land, down to the village that she and her friends called home. The stone in your hand will glow brightly when you are close to one, though it is your job to figure out who and what paladin they are. But don’t worry I will always be with you Pidge. For now I can tell you that two are in your town and should have bonded to their lions by now. Though as stated before it is up to you to find who they are and what their color is. With that the green stone in pidges hand glowed green along with the lion and then suddenly she was gone. 

Pidge looked on at the small town below, the town that has been her home with her family. The town that she has run around and taken care of ever since her father and brother went missing. The town that was inhabited by the Galra, the town she was going to fight to get back. With that she ran off realising that she just HAD to tell someone about this and she knew the two most perfect people to go to.  
______________________________

 

Lance and Hunk were walking on the beach, shoes off and feet digging into the warm sand below. Hunk had been telling Lance about what his family had been up to, he told him what trouble how younger siblings had been getting up to and how his sister was faring with her engagement. Lance was happy to hear that her fiance was treating her well because if he wasn’t then there was going to be some problems. 

“Soooo,” Hunk said looking away from Lance with his hands behind his back, “How have you been? Are the nightmares still happening?” Lance looked at his friend with a slightly shocked expression, he knew that his friend was worried but he knew that it was a sensitive topic for him. 

“Well, I still have them, not as often but they’re still there and I’ve been getting them alot more lately since ‘the date’ is coming up.” Lance stopped walking now looking down at the sand, he had his hands his upper arms with a scared look on his face. The nightmares were horrible, that man was horrible, he was a horrible horrible monster who needed to be put down. How anyone could ever think about doing the stuff he did let alone act on it was way beyond him. Lance was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to meet Hunk’s gaze. 

“Lance, if you ever need someone to talk about it with, I’m always happy to listen to you. You can’t just keep these emotions inside, you need to let them out or you’ll never get over any of it.” Hunk now had both his hands on Lance’s shoulder’s and was now facing him. But before Lance could answer him they heard some scream from down the beach, they turned their heads to see an old women trying to hold onto something while someone else was trying to take it from her. 

Lance and Hunk ran as fast as they could to try and help the old women. When they were close enough Hunk turned into a big wolf while Lance stopped and pulled out his bow and arrows, shooting one close to the acalent but didn’t hit him. 

With Hunk’s barking and Lance’s arrow, then man turned to them both and released the old women’s purse allowing her to fall on to the sand below. Hunk rushed over to help the lady while Lance pulled out another arrow and this time aimed it directly at the person. This however did nothing to scare the man as he came charging at him pulling out a dagger to strike Lance with. Thankfully Lance was fast and was able to dodge the mans attacks using his bow a shield. Once he had pushed the man far enough away, Lance pulled out another arrow and shot it at him. The man looked up and was suddenly hit in the leg by Lance’s arrow and went down quickly. But the man was not about to go down that easily; as he was about to get back Hunk came charging at him and head bumped their heads together effectively knocking the man right out. With the man out Lance turned back to the old lady. 

“Are you ok ma’am?” Lance asked bending down to help the old lady up. Hunk turned back and got behind her to also help, together they were able to get her back up without a problem. 

“Oh yes, thank you dearies.” The old lady said with a smile. “I was just walking on the beach when he came up and tried to take my purse. I screamed when it happened and thankfully you two showed up just in time.” Lance and Hunk both looked down at her with sheepish little grins on their faces. 

“Oh, it was nothing ma’am. We’re happy to help someone in need.” Hunk said looking down at the old lady. 

“Oh please, please take these as a thank you. I have my grandson’s birthday present in here and after everything I went through to get it and then you boys helping me keep it even when the man went to attack you it’s the least I can give you.” With that the woman put her hand into her purse and pulled out two stones, one was a lovely ocean blue stone while the other could only be described as a sunshine yellow, both have small reflections of red, blue, yellow, green and purple. 

“Oh, no ma’am we can’t take these.” Lance said pushing the woman’s hand back towards her. 

“Yeah, we were just doing the right thing. It really was nothing.” Hunk said. 

“Oh but it was.” The old lady said pushing the stones back towards the boys. “These stones are calling to you, the lions have seen you both in action and have chosen you two to be their paladins.” Before either boy could protest further, the old lady put the stones in each other their hands. “The Yellow and Blue lions have chosen you to be their paladins. You must find the other and form Voltron.” 

Hunk and Lance looked at the stones in their hands then looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. “Um, thanks but first off, what lions, secondly what’s a paladin? And thirdly, what’s Voltron?” Hunk asked looking from his stone to the women. 

With that the old lady ushered for the boys to come and sit in the sand with her so that she may tell them the legend of Voltron. 

***

“Wait! So your telling me that with this stone I have the power to control water! And I can do it all with this really cool big, glowing blue lion!” Lance exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. 

“Yes, you are the Blue paladin, paladin to the guardian spirit of water.” The old lady said looking up at Lance with a happy smile. “I am very pleased to see that you seem to be excited about all of this.”

“Excited. Excited doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface of how happy I feel!” Lance exclaimed as he looked down at the stone in his hand. He looked over at his friend who was currently still sitting on the sand probably trying to comprehend the amount of information he was just given. 

“Ok,” Hunk said finally looking like he composed himself, “So according to you I’m the Yellow paladin of Voltron and Lance is the Blue paladin, correct?” The old lady nodded in agreement so he went on. “And these colored stones not only give us the power to control different element but we also get these really big lions and they give us these weapons that are unique to us?” Hunk looked up at Lance who was practically bursting with excitement. 

“I know! Isn’t it all so cool!” Lance said looking down at the stone in his hand again, the goofy ear-to-ear grin not going away. 

“Yeah it is but this whole thing sounds really dangerous Lance, I mean what if he finds out that you're alive and comes after you? I’m just worried that it will set you off.” Hunk looked up at his friend with a concerned expression on his face. 

“Oh so what, I mean sure that will me the most fucking terrifying thing ever but with you by my side and the blue lion along with the rest of team Voltron then I should be fine when it comes to fighting him off.” Lance said with a quirky little smile on his face, this time he was going to be ready if that shit eating fuckboy of a prince tried to show his face again. 

It took a moment for Hunk to finally sign and give into his friends stubbornness. Looking up at the sky Lance realised that it was getting pretty late, “Hey, I think that Hunk and I should be getting home.” With that Lance and Hunk helped the old lady get up off the sand and as they were about to say good night to the women she turned around to face them. 

“Remember boys, your stones will glow brightly when another one of you is nearby.” With that she waved goodbye and went off on her way. Lance and Hunk looked at eachother, shrugged and walk back towards Lance’s house. 

______________________________

Why the fuck did sand have to be so hard to run on! Pidge thought while running over to an old abandoned shack where her friend Lance lived. Once there she knocked on the door frantically while looking around for her friends. 

Suddenly she saw two tall figures walking towards her in the distance, once they were closer she noticed that one of the figures as a lanky looking person with pointed ears while the other was a larger built man. She started sprinting towards them with he hand waving above her head with the biggest grin on her face. 

“Hey guys!” She said once they were in earshot of each other. The two boys looked at their short friend and both grinned once they saw that it was her. 

“Hey Pidge!” Lance said as Pidge came to a stop in front of them. 

“Hey.”

“Hey guys, so I have the crazies thing to tell you guys like right now.” Looking around Pidge slowly pulled out the glowing bright green stone that the old lady gave her from before. Pidge looked up in surprise as the stone glowed brighter and brighter the closer it got to her friends. All three looked at each other as Hunk and Lance pulled out their now glowing yellow and blue stones. 

After a moment of shock excitement and joy filled each of their faces as they all realised what this meant; they were all paladins of Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that it was going to be a long chapter. Next up we go back to my first child and space dad. Everyone will be together soon enough, just you wait; though I am debating whether to add them meeting Allura and COran in this part or wait for the next part. I'm leaning towards the next part. 
> 
> Also why do braces suck to have-I mean I'm in so much pain and discomfort that it's ridiculous.
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is always appreciated! Thanks


	3. Putting on hold to get this shit together

I am so sad to say that I am going to be putting the series on hold for a bit until I can get my shit together for this and do more planning and world building along with character development and backstories. I have a basic for their backstories but I feel like it's not enough right now. So for now this will be on hold so that, as I said before, can plan everything out. I'm not completely happy with the story so more work needs to be done. I ever so hope that you all can understand where I am coming from with this and that you can all forgive me. 

But good news is that I have a new story that I'm working to get my mind off of this, I am going to work hard to make sure that it's great and I feel that it's worth reading. I won't say to much about it but lately I have added superhero, colledge and modern au's to my ever growing list of au theme's. (Though fantasy will stay my favorite forever.) 

Either way, if you have anything you want to say about my first two chapters, like what you liked, what you disliked, what you think I can improve upon, what you think I should keep,   
or even new ideas for future characters and groups would be great help, AMAZING even in me making this series even better and all that I hope for it to be. 

Thank you for the kudos that you have given me and I so hope that when I come back with this, the newly edited and polished version will be better then now. 

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT!!!! First chapter is done and it's in the POV of my first child! (Second one is Lotor because he looks like space Legolas and I LOVE Legolas.) Either way, Kudos, feedback and just normal comments are very welcome here. Feedback about spelling, grammar and what not would be most helpful. 
> 
> Ok, so I am thinking about uploading to this about every other week but I do hope to get one done every week. But don't get your hopes up, this is just for fun. 
> 
> Bye bye and thanks for reading!


End file.
